1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a filter apparatus for controlling the dust on material elevators, such as typical bucket elevators.
2. Background Art
Bucket elevators are predominantly used in the grain, feed, and mining industries, and in various other industries, as a means to handle raw material. When handling, or elevating, such raw material by use of a bucket elevator, an abundance of fugitive dust particles is created causing air pollution, potential harm and injury to workers and machinery, and dangerous effects.
Nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests the present invention. More specifically, nothing in the known prior art discloses or suggests a material elevator filter apparatus including a filter means for removing fugitive airborne particles from air; the filter means having an inlet for receiving air, a filtered air outlet for discharging filtered air, and a filtered particles outlet for discharging filtered particles; and inlet for attaching the filter means to the hollow casing of a material elevator, for forming a passageway between the interior of the hollow casing of the material elevator and the inlet of the filter means, and for allowing air to pass from the interior of the hollow casing of the material elevator into the inlet of the filter means.